First Drink
by just-O
Summary: Wu just won another battle and some of the younger officers have a little celebration. In case you didn't notice by my grand explanation, I'm not the best summary writer, so that's as good as it's gonna get. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Me = No Ownership. Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI. Duh.**

**I read through it and tried to make sure it made sense, but a lot of things I say make sense to me, but no sense to anybody else. Kinda like what I just wrote when I tried to explain myself. If you find any spelling mistakes or something doesn't make sense, please let me no. (**** Haha! That was a test.) **

First Drink

"Oh! There you are Ling Tong! Come on!" Gan Ning came up behind Ling Tong and dragged him down the hall.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ling Tong tried to get away but failed against the older man.

"Meng and Xun are outside already, we're gonna have some drinks." Ning smiled at the teen.

"What? But I can't drink yet." Tong tried to pull his arm from Ning's grasp.

"Really? Why?"

Ling Tong raised his eyebrows, a little annoyed at his idiocy. "I'm only fifteen."

Gan Ning thought about it before deciding, "Oh, well that's old enough, besides we're almost there anyway."

"What do you mean 'that's old enough'?" Tong complained as he was pushed outside the door.

"Well, I had my first drink when I hit puberty and I was thirteen. Isn't that normal? Or have you not hit puberty yet, _little boy_?" Ning mocked.

"Ning! That's not funny!" Gan Ning laughed as Tong blushed furiously. "And you were a pirate at the time. You can't compare me to you."

"Stop complaining, this is supposed to be fun. I found him Meng!"

In front of them were Lu Xun and Lu Meng sitting around a small fire. They had four cups and some jugs that held various wines and spirits.

Meng looked up and smiled. "Perfect! Come over here Tong," he called. "You can sit next to me. Go ahead and sit down." Tong listened and sat on the bench next to the older man.

"What is this?"

"We're just having a little party. We just won another battle, didn't we? Everyone is celebrating in their own way. Just relax."

"Hey Meng, he hasn't had a drink yet," Ning said suddenly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot that you two didn't have them yet. Hand me those glasses, Xun."

"Sure thing." Xun reached a hand out and passed them to Meng. "There you are."

"Here." Meng handed Ning a glass and offered another one to Tong

"That's not what I meant. I mean he hasn't _ever_ had a drink yet. You know?"

"Oh, I get you," Meng said in realization. "Well this is a surprise. Aren't you of age yet Ling Tong?"

"Yes…" Tong said with a blush as he looked away. "I just never got the chance to do this sort of thing before." Tong's face grew a little distant and sad before he continued, "Father didn't drink much to begin with, so I guess I never really thought about it."

Xun looked at him understandingly. "Well, this is the perfect chance for you to find out if you like it or not. I don't necessarily like to drink my nights away like some people," he accused as he glanced at Ning, who shrugged, "but I still do enjoy a few drinks from time to time. This will make it a big occasion since it's your first time though so let's have some fun. Yeah?"

This brought a smile to Tong's face and he nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Okay, that sounds kind of nice. Can I try it?"

Ning had already filled a cup with some reddish liquid and handed it to the boy. "Do you really think asking was necessary? I was gonna shove it down your throat either way. Hahaha!"

Tong scowled and rolled his eyes at him but took the glass nonetheless. "Gee, thanks."

"No problem."

"He was being sarcastic, Gan Ning."

"Sure, but he still said thanks, right, Meng?" Meng too, rolled his eyes at Ning's logic.

Tong brought the glass up to his mouth and tilted it so the dark liquid touched his lips. He took a sip of it and grimaced at the taste. "Eeuck—that stuff tastes like crap. Why do you guys drink this?"

All three of his companions laughed.

"Drink some more and you'll find out why soon enough," Ning said before taking a swig himself.

"The taste never really goes away, it just takes a while to get used to it," Xun assured. "And I hate to admit it, but Ning is right. You'll find out why we subject ourselves to this awful taste after you have a few more drinks."

"Too much talking, more drinking. Cheers!" Meng cheered jovially before taking a drink from his cup.

"Gimme 'nother one!" Ling Tong cheered an hour later, his cheeks a deep rouge.

"Are you sure? You've already had a lot to drink and this is only your first time," Ning tried to reason with him. He himself was still nowhere near being drunk, but the kid probably didn't know his limit. Hell, he probably didn't even know that he had a limit at this point. Ning tapped Meng on the shoulder. "Uh yeah…Meng, I don't think he should have anymore. I mean, just look at him, he can barely even talk…" Ning whispered as they looked at the first timer.

"What d'ya thin'? 'S nice, huh? I like't lot. Meng 'ave it'me. Righ' Meng?" Ling Tong was 'talking' about nothing in particular, but whatever it was, he thought it was cool and was trying to convince a semi-sober Lu Xun that he should get one from Meng. Lu Xun was confused but he nodded in agreement just the same.

"See?" Ning said after deciding that this proved his point.

"Hmm. Yeah, I see your point. Just give him some water then. He won't know the difference and he'll probably pass out soon enough." Meng turned to Tong on his left and smiled, "Yep. I gave it to you. I don't have any more though, so Xun can't have one. It'll be our little secret, okay?" Xun silently thanked him as he poured himself another glass.

Tong giggled drunkenly to himself, but Meng doubted that he even knew what he was laughing about and smiled at him.

Ning secretly tried to supply Tong with a glass of water but he didn't take it. Instead, just as Meng had predicted, Tong's eyes suddenly drooped closed and his body slumped forward as he blacked out. Meng had been watching and waiting for this to happen so he skillfully stopped him before he fell. Xun helped him reposition the teen so he was lying down with his head resting on one of Meng's legs.

"Xun, toss me that blanket from earlier." Meng caught it and put it over Tong's body.

"You brought a blanket down here. Were you planning on camping outside tonight, Meng?"

Meng rolled his eyes. "No, you idiot, I was preparing for him to pass out. He actually lasted a little longer than I expected him to for his first…"

"Yeah, sure he did. I still think that you bringing a blanket was weird."

Xun made his own input, "Ning, do you even know why we had you bring Tong with?"

He thought for a minute before answering frankly, "I thought it was so we could have a good time."

"Well of course that was one reason, but that wasn't what we were going for. It's coming up on the first anniversary of Ling Cao's death. And in case you forgot, _you_ were the one who did him in."

"He's still not over it?" Ning asked not believing this to be possible.

Meng sighed and smacked Ning on the head. "Ning, you do understand that Tong is still only fifteen, right?" Ning stared at him blankly. "Well, whether you understand or not doesn't matter I suppose. The point is that since the anniversary is near, we wanted to take his mind off of it; even if it's only for tonight." Tong twisted in his sleep.

"We're his comrades and part of that means that we're here when he needs us to be," Xun added.

"You know, I did what was necessary at the time. And, I told him so when I saved his ass six months ago..." He paused. "...but I guess I never really thought about how his age might affect him," Ning admitted.

"Hmm. So you're not a complete moron after all," Meng laughed. "That's interesting. Hey, pour me another cup, would you?" He held out his glass. "How much do we have left?"

Xun raised his eyebrows as he felt how light the last jug was, "Surprisingly, this is it."

"That little idiot drank more than I thought he did," Meng smirked. "What do you guys say we finish this off and head in?"

"Here, here," shouted Ning as they chugged the last of the alcohol. "Aaaahh, that was good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, now come grab him."

"What? Why do _I_ have to get him?"

"Because your commanding officer says so, now do it," Meng ordered sternly.

"Che! Fine." Ning yanked the blanket off and threw it to Xun before he bent down and hoisted him up. Tong groaned and rested his head on Ning's shoulder. The look on Ning's face was that of subtle repulsion. "You guys owe me for this."

"You say that now, but just look at how cute our youngest general looks. He never looks like this on the battlefield. He fights with the fierceness of a full-fledged man, but now he actually looks his age. It's refreshing once in a while."

Xun and Ning looked at each other. "Meng…that sounded really creepy. Please never say anything like that again."

"I was just-"

"No, really. We don't ever want to hear you say that again," Xun said earnestly before adding, "but it's true. He does look quite cute."

"Great. You're both drunk. I'm outta here."

"Don't forget about Tong!" The two of them called after him as they laughed.

"You don't need to tell me twice. G'night fools."

**A/N: For the record. I don't know what they would have been drinking, so I just made it wine but I know you don't really chug wine. Then again, we could just assume that if they're alcoholics they don't care whether it's supposed to be sipped or not, right? And can you really see Gan Ning sipping anything? I can't.**

**Well either way, let me know how I did. I tried to keep them somewhat in character, but I know that doesn't always work out. Anyway, I hope you liked my first DW story. Reviews please! **

**O-nin ^_^**


End file.
